Scales
by Desert Monk
Summary: A freak accident leads a young Naruto to have a much harder life then anticipated. Will he overcome the obstacles in his way? Will he find love? Happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Scales**

**AN: I don't own Naruto but I own this snicker bar that I just ate.  
HEY welcome to my new story my beloved readers (coughminionscough)! I don't really have anything to say except that the plot has been in my head for awhile so I'm gonna give you a warning: IN THIS STORY NARUTO IS 2 YEARS OLDER THEN THE ROOKIES SO HE'S GONNA BE 14-15 IN CANNON.**

**Chapter 1**

"Na..to"

'Huh?'

"..ruto"

'Who is it?'

"Naruto!"

'Is that you old man?'

A young child no older than seven years old opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed.

'Ugh my head' thought the boy.

He slowly reached to grasp his head only to find that his hand was covered in thick bandages as was the rest of his body, the only openings were his eyes and mouth.

"W-What?" asked the child looking at the old man with the funny hat who was seated by his bed looking at him grimly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto.. I was too late"

"What is it Jiji? Why am I covered in bandages from head to toe? Why do I feel taller and bigger? What's happening?" Naruto shot the rapid fire questions.

"Huh well you see Naruto-kun… that tank of chemicals you fell into has in fact changed your body into well let me show you…"

'Tank…of chemicals?'

***Flashback on***

"Get that little demon!" screamed a drunken villager to his friends who were chasing the young blonde boy.

"Quick he's heading to the old poison factory!" yelled another person from the mob.

Naruto ran into the building and on a suspended plate form atop of a giant tank filled with glowing green liquid.

"Here he is!" shouted one of the villagers as two men grabbed him.

'Crap!' thought Naruto in panic.

"We got you now demon! Prepare for your punishment!"

"Wait I got an idea! This sign here says that tank down there is filled with poison and chemicals from the most dangerous reptiles on the planet! Throw him inside it! We will be rid of that little monster for good without leaving any evidence" screamed the only ninja in the mob stopping both men and taking the blond by the neck.

They all laughed as the ninja let go of the child and the latter screamed as he fell into the tank and felt the acid eating away his skin.

Unknown to both parties, Naruto began to heal just as fast as he was corroded as he was infused with Kyuubi's chakra. His body began changing as the demonic chakra also absorbed the chemicals into the boy's body. Naruto's skin turned gray and scaly, his nails became claws, his teeth became sharp, his pupils slated and his hair fell from the top of his head.

To the spectators outside it seemed like the demon child finally died but unbeknownst to them, inside the tank, blue slatted eyes opened up showing bestial fury.

The mob was at the edge of the plate form when they felt something jump up to the ceiling, they looked up and froze. At the sight of their 'victim' or what was once a human child, now is a reptilian like 'monster' (1) who was sniffing the air, the 'monster' then faced the mob, growled and lunged at them.

That night only screams were heard through Konoha.

When the Hokage arrived on the scene all he saw was blood and human body parts, in short it was more like a massacre. In the middle of that horrific scene laid the 'monster' asleep on 'it's' back with a severed hand between 'it's' teeth.

***Flashback off***

The Sandaime came back to Naruto and told him to unwrap his bandages; the boy did so as the old man handed him a small mirror to look at his reflection.

The mirror fell to the floor the instant Naruto saw his face and broke into a million pieces, the ex-blond was wide eyed, he had an expression of pure shock and fear on his face.

"W-Wh-What h-hap-pened t-to m-me?"

"Our reports say that the DNA of multiple poisonous reptiles as well as a grand majority of crocodile's DNA to strengthen the poison, was inside that tank was absorbed and added to your own DNA making you this human-lizard hybrid" stated the female med nin next to the Hokage with worry and a hint of fear, she was his personal doctor assigned by the village leader after some attempts on his life by the use of poisons and improper medical treatment.

"Huh?" asked the child squinting his eyes not understanding a thing.

"*Sigh* to put it simply, you are now half human half reptile and I am afraid it will be permanent" explained the med nin.

"So I get super powers? COOL!" Yelled the boy making the Hokage sigh at his naïveté.

"Well yes and no Naruto-kun, while you do get a much stronger body than a normal human being, enhanced senses, the ability to produce and be immune to poisons and many more which are relative to various reptiles, your skin will be covered in scales, be of an unnatural grey colour for now and you will have certain _urges…_" said the Sarutobi elder.

"S-so you're saying I'm a freak?"

"No no Naruto-kun you're still a the same small good boy that you always were"

"Bu-But I-I k-killed them! I ACTUALLY KILLED THOSE GUYS AND ATE THE NINJA HOW CAN I BE A GOOD BOY? I'M A MONSTER! A DEMON! WHAT THOSE VILLAGERS THINK I AM!" Yelled the boy tears streaming down his eyes as he had just remembered his massacre of the mob while he was berserk making the Hokage hug him.

"NO Naruto you are a young boy who had an accident that changed his physical appearance NOT his mental state besides you were not in control of your body when you killed your attackers so you're not a demon because you didn't mean it" said the leader sternly while wiping the boy's eyes.

"Jiji will I always have those urges?"

"No you won't, not if you can control them"

"Th-then I have a favour to ask of you Jiji"

"Sure Naruto-kun what is it"

"Put me in jail"

"W-what?"

"Put me in jail so I can control my powers and instincts without hurting the villagers I still have to become a Hokage and steal that hat from you! I can't afford being seen as a monster!" Proclaimed the boy making both the Hokage and the doctor chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Alright I'll do it Naruto but I'll also give you some books so you may learn some new things okay? Maybe even teach you the ways of the ninja"

"Jiji don't call me Naruto anymore"

"What? Why?"

"It just doesn't suit me and if I wanna be an awesome ninja I need an awesome name to scare the bad guys not 'Fishcake', that doesn't even scare fish away!" Sarutobi chuckled again but on the inside he was a little sad that his surrogate grandson would drop his first and last names.

"Alright what do you want to be called?"

Naruto looked at himself then remembered what he did to the mob and what he became, he decided.

"Croc…Killer Croc"

"Haha strange name but if you want it I'll give it to you, anymore questions?"

"Yeah where is my hair?"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

A knock echoed through the dark chamber in which a dark figure resided.

"Come in" said a gruff voice. The large metal door unlocked and from it entered an old man. If on looked closely they would have seen multiple deep gashes along the door and walls that looked to be made by claws.

"Hello how are you today?" asked the visitor.

"Heh I'm okay Jiji…I think I finally got it down"

"Great Croc-kun, good job! I came with great news too! The shinobi council wants you out of here when you master your urges and instincts so you can train accordingly in the Shinobi arts and master your powers"

"Heh…took them long enough…Those chakra absorbing chains are a pain, I need a little fresh air after three years of confinement" the figure got up revealing cerulean blue eyes under a long mane of dark green hair, in the past three years Croc (2) has gotten noticeably taller, he was a little more then five feet in height, he only wore black pants and a brown tattered cloak that covered his scaly green body. One more noticeable feature about the boy was the big lizard tail that followed him.

"Well it's time for you to begin your training" said the old leader with a kind smile on his face.

"Alright…Just don't put me in the Academy"

"Of course" was Sarutobi's response, he was a bit sad that Croc's _condition_ made interacting with people difficult, especially civilians as they still hadn't let go of their hate.

"Just one question Croc-kun. Do you still need to um _satisfy _your hunger?"

"Just once every month Jiji…I'm sure you can spare some prisoners from the T&I department"

"*Sigh* Alright let's go" Finished the Sandaime unlocking the prisonner's chains making his chakra flare temporarily. After getting over the shock of just how much chakra the boy had, the old man beckoned for Croc to follow him outside, the reptilian human was blinded by the sudden light.

"Heh first things first… I need a makeover" said Killer Croc.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Where is that son of a-" said a random jonin only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"*Ahem* Please refrain from using such language in this meeting Genzo-san. As for Croc-kun we'll have to wait a little longer he should be here in about five minutes.

Five years has passed since Croc's liberation, in that time he trained extensively in his abilities climbing up the ranks to jonin then ANBU in the matter of two years.

We now find ourselves in a Jonin meeting to assign the teams to their senseis. There was suddenly a gust of wind and a figure appeared sitting on the window sill, the figure had a brown tattered cloak, black pants and a black hat (Ace's hat from One Piece only black with a green sash that had the forehead protector sewn into it).

"You rang?" Asked the latest arrival.

"Yes Croc we are having a meeting to assign this year's genin teams to the jonin" stated Sarutobi.

The now recognized Croc turned and grinned a toothily showing off his razor sharp teeth "Well then I guess I ought to take some brats under my wing this year… Hey old man if I give you a gift can I go first?" he stated with his ever present grin.

"Huh? Sure what's the gift?" asked the Professor.

"This" Croc took out a grey cylindrical object with blue seals inscribed on it, at it's sight numerous if not all of the jonin gasped.

"T-That's Tobirama-sensei's sword of the Thunder god! How did you get it?" asked the Hokage shakily.

"Meh got it from that girly boy missing nin, his name was Aoi Rokushou I think, the little bastard was the leader of the bandit group you sent me after. Turns out he sucks at kenjutsu"

"I see…Did you umm eat him?" said the leader worried.

"Yup the guy was so annoying that I made him barbecue, he was although too tender for my taste…well except the head…I DO need to cash in his bounty after all so pay up old man" the reptilian ninja said causing most shinobi in the room to faint from the image, even though he was young Killer Croc was known as one of the scariest ninja in the nations which earned him his nickname 'The Scourge of Konohagakure'. Sarutobi just sighed and threw a scroll with the bounty's money inside into Croc's waiting hand then asked him to name his request.

"Mmm well I'll take Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka" stated the young jonin.

"WHAT?" was the answer of most if not all of the occupants in the room, while some people screamed things like 'He's a demon we can't trust him with the Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs!' or 'He's just trying to gain political power!' their was some reasonable people that had better arguments.

"Hokage-sama I object" was the yell of Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Hmm? What are your reasons?" asked the sandaime.

"I have a close relationship with Hinata Hyuuga and am planning to pair her up with Kiba and Shino Aburame to form a tracker and capture team" stated Kurenai while she was also thinking that she could get Hinata to become her 'mini-me'.

"I have the Sharingan so I am the best candidate to teach Sasuke how to use it" said Kakashi while inside he also wanted to pay back the debt he owes his late teammate by training his descendant.

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe then looked at Naruto beckoning him to lay down his arguments.

"Heh well I've got a LOT of reasons to take on this team. About Sasuke I have a pretty close relationship with him, after his brother's betrayal he looks up to me as his second brother" began Croc as he and Itachi had worked together for a couple of years and in that time met his younger brother Sasuke, the two hit it off pretty fast and soon became surrogate brothers. "As for the Sharingan, my speciality is taijutsu which would help him since that dojutsu is known for tracking high speed movements but does not help the body respond as fast to them unless trained accordingly and I have a pretty big arsenal of fire, water and wind techniques. Hinata well… no offense Kurenai but your idea holds far too many flaws, first as I said I am a master in taijutsu and also poison techniques both of which I can see she has an affinity for, and I know you want her to become more confident and my training will make that happen…also I can teach her fuinjutsu being a master myself to help her protect herself from the Hyuuga council. Kurenai you're too soft, I agree she had a pretty harsh father but she needs someone who can push her beyond the limits set by her clan and I can do that by helping her refine her Jyuken and even upgrade it. However you can always send her scrolls on genjutsu and give her some tips. Finally Kiba, well the Inuzuka fighting style is very similar to my own, I can also teach him how to better his senses since mine are sharper than a nin-dog."

"But what about the specialized teams we need them for specialized missions" said Kurenai objecting to the idea.

"And what are you going to do when the mission info was wrong and the wrong team was sent on the wrong mission? I think it's better to make more balanced teams besides if you want a good genjutsu student take that girl Sakura I heard despite her physical weakness she still got the best chakra control in the Academy… And I can't even imagine having my otouto paired with one of his fangirls" Croc shuddered at the thought as well as every respectable shinobi and kunoichi in the room.

"Hmm very well your team has been approved meet them at the Academy in two hours, now who's next?" asked Sarutobi.

"*sigh* Alright I guess I'll take Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and Senzo Houou" stated Kurenai taking Naruto's advice by training a potential genjutsu specialist (Sakura), a good tracker (Shino) and a future ninjutsu powerhouse (Senzo) as the latter's clan specialized in animal related techniques such as the 'elemental dragon' techniques.

"Then I guess that leaves Asuma with the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio " said the Hokage as he dismissed the two jonins to continue the meeting.

*****NEAR THE MEMORIAL STONE*****

"Hey" said Croc as he appeared next to the ex-ANBU jonin Kakashi Hatake.

"Yo" was Kakashi's answer.

"Sorry for taking away your chance at training the brats."

"Meh I'm not really sensei potential."

"You miss them don't you?" asked Croc after a long silence.

"Yeah…Obito…Rin…especially Minato-sensei" said Kakashi not lifting his head from his book.

"Heh guess dad did a good job training you."

"Yea…You still didn't answer my question about not taking the Namikaze name."

"I just thought I'd start anew…besides…who would believe me even if I did take on the family legacy and it'll be too much of a hassle with the civilians."

"Yeah…but don't be so depressed you're still young…I'm sure you will find happiness one day…maybe with a certain girl" said Kakashi giggling perversely.

"Haha nah even if I do grow up I don't think a girl would approach me" said the teenage boy solemnly.

"Don't be so down … I'm sure there is someone out there for you" finished Kakashi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yeah…well time to meet my team…see ya mom…dad" said Croc disappearing as well revealing two names on the memorial.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

**-END-**

**(1) A/N : Combine Killer Croc from Batman and Kabuto with Orochimaru's DNA only with blue eyes.**

**(2) A/N: I'm gonna call him Croc now.**

**Also if you can guess who Naruto will be paired up with you will get a sneak peak on the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scales**

**A/N: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does...damnit. HI WELCOME TO MY NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE ENJOY!**

**Oh and I'm still waiting for your guesses on who mystery girl is.**

The class was buzzing with activity, boys were chatting about their future, most of the girls attempted to get their 'Sasuke-kun' on a date while he looked like he was searching for a fuck to give about all their 'fangirling'… yup…the usual until…

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! : " came the voice of a red faced Iruka who was _pissed_ at his students' behavior, the talking stopped and the students settled down.

"Alright before we begin listing the teams I just wanted to tell you all that I am extremely proud of you guys and I hope you will protect this village with your lives because the will of fire burns brightly in all of you. Now for the teams: team 1 **(blah blah blah) **team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (the concerned boy raised his head and smirked making half the girls faint from a nosebleed), Kiba Inuzuka (the feral boy looked at the Uchiha with a smirk) and (the fan girls were praying to be on that team) Hinata Hyuuga under-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! :OOOOO" Screamed every girl in the Sasuke Fan Club (SFUTM) who looked at the blue haired girl with murderous glares.

"IRUKA SENSEI I SHOULD BE WITH SASUKE-KUN BECAUSE…" Screamed the co-presidents of the SFUTM as they began their long-ass tirade.

While this was happening the trio of team seven had moved to sit together.

"Hey guys glad to be on a team together, so who do you think will be our sensei? I hope it's a hot woman" said Kiba giggling at the end only to get bonked by Hinata who was surprised by her actions and then bowed and apologized… Seems like her Female Justice FireTM has surfaced.

"S-s-sorr-ry K-kiba-k-kun b-but y-you s-sho-ould-dn't s-s-say th-that. Anyw-way I-I ho-hope h-he o-or sh-she w-will b-be kind" stuttered Hinata making every reader squint their eyes and overload their brain trying to understand her stutter **(XD).**

"Don't worry Hinata-san it will be fine… I just hope it's not nee-san" said Sasuke earning curious looks from his two teammates.

Back to the yelling match.

"… AND TRUE LOVE SHOULD ALWAYS CONQUER EVERYTHING AND-" Sakura and Ino **(oops forgot to mention'em)** were interrupted by a yell and the door flying off its hinges.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND EVERYTHING THAT HAS EARS IN THIS WORLD SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! BEFORE I SKIN YO ASSES WITH A SPOON!" yelled a giant of a man who came through the door, reaching nearly six feet and garbed in black pants and a brown cloak and a weird necklace that looked like it was made out of animal teeth. The upper part of his face was obscured by a black hat with a forehead protector sewn into it, but anyone who saw the lower part which was also green and scaly except with a a range of razor sharp teeth.

Iruka sighed at the new comer.

"Croc you're early again"

"Meh Anko's rubbing off on me. Anyway TEAM 7 I'M YOUR NEW SENSEI SO MOVE YO ASSES AND FOLLOW ME TO TRAINING GROUND 44! PRONTO!"

The trio of team 7 had only one thought in their minds 'Crap'.

"COME ON MOVE IT! MY GRANDMA WALKED FASTER THAN THAT IN HER SLEEP! GO GO GO!" Finished Croc as his new team ran out the door leaving dust copies of them on the desk they were sitting at mere seconds ago.

"I love my job" laughed the jonin dashing after his team.

The classroom was left in silence until Iruka regained his senses and spoke again "Ooookay Team 8 will consist of…"

**ABCEDFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The newly formed team 7 arrived at training ground 44, the genin looked exhausted while the jonin looked barely winded, he opened a fence and led them into a clearing in the forest.

"Alright you little maggots how about we start with some introductions, tell me your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll go first my name is Killer Croc but you may call me sensei or nee-san, I'm almost 15-"

"WHAT? You're only two years older then us!" Yelled Kiba incredulously.

"Shut up and don't interrupt me I may be only fifteen but I'm already S rank in the Bingo Book" stated Croc making Kiba's and Hinata's jaw drop, not Sasuke because he already knew that.

"BULLSHIT!" Yelled Kiba not believing a word his so-called sensei said.

"Oh? Then how about this, we'll have a three on one spar later, if you can land a hit on me then I'll treat you to my favorite restaurant tonight, if you can't then you will all go back to the academy" said Croc with a grin.

"WHAT? But that's not fair!" yelled the genin.

"Sorry but your academy test was just to weed out the hopeless…THIS is the real genin exam. I mean seriously people can do the three easiest jutsus ever made and they think they can take on the world…so deal?"

'I can't fail this' thought the trio.

"Deal" said the three genin.

"Anyway where was I…Oh right! I like the Hokage, ramen and fighting, I dislike liars, cowards, wimps and scums, my hobbies are hunting, fishing and training and my dream is to surpass the previous Kages of the village and become one, now you lavender eyes" finished the green haired jonin pointing at Hinata who ducked her head and poked her fingers together.

"U-u-um I-I'm H-hyug-ga H-Hin-nat-ta-"

"Stop, just stop" said Croc interrupting her "stop stuttering and talk like a normal person"

"B-but I-I c-can't"

"Yes you can don't be afraid nobody is criticizing you"

"…" Croc sighed seeing the girl had some confidence issues.

"Alright look, let's say you were on a mission and your teammates were captured by enemy ninjas, what do you do? Do you retreat to get help while your teammates risk death because you couldn't bring yourself to harm the enemy? Or do you grow a pair and beat the shit out of 'em like it's nobody's business?"

"W-Wha?"

"Just answer the question"

"…" Hinata mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you"

"…" Hinata mumbled louder.

"I want you to scream it! SCREAM IT WITH PRIDE" Croc pointed his finger to the sky dramatically.

Her two teammates looked at her then gave her encouraging thumbs up coupled with grins.

"I GROW A PAIR AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM" yelled Hinata, she then covered her mouth and had an atomic blush on her face.

"Very good now continue but try not to stutter" saidCroc kindly.

"O-okay I'm 12 years old, I like cinnamon rolls, tea and my little sister, I dislike the caged bird seal that my clan uses on the branch family, my hobbies are flower pressing, making medicine and training, my dream is to become a good kunoichi, have a family and change my clan's inner workings" said the Hyuuga heiress surprising her teammates by the lack of stuttering.

"Now you dog boy" Kiba growled at the nickname.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka I'm 12 years old, I like girls, beef steak jerky, my dog Akamaru (said dog yipped) and training, I dislike arrogant assholes and high pitched noises (Everyone shuddered remembering Sakura and Ino's twin screech of DOoOoOoOM), my hobbies are giving Akamaru and fighting, my dream is to become an awesome ninja and the best Inuzuka clan head ever!" yelled Kiba fires of determination in his eyes.

'Kiba-kun' thought Hinata blushing (**1**).

'Heh reminds me of myself' thought Croc.

"Now you Señor El Broodo" Croc pointed at Sasuke making him irritated.

"My NAME is Sasuke Uchiha **(bow down and kiss my feet you worthless commoners XD)**, I'm 12 years old, I like tomatoes, curry, the rest of my clan (**2**), my nee-san and learning new jutsus, I dislike my nee-san's nicknames (cue troll face from Croc), and weak fan girls that leave me no privacy, my hobbies are training and fighting, my dream is to become a powerfull shinobi and bring my brother in (**JUSTICE**)" said Sasuke with a smile.

"Alright now time for our match get ready and come to me with the intent to kill if you want to stand a snowball's chance in hell against me…oh and I won't attack you, I'll just block or dodge" stated the jonin as the three genin jumped away from him and into the forest.

'Alright I'll wait for them to make the first move in the meantime…' Croc sat under a tree, put his hat on his face and waited.

"Alright so how are we gonna do this?" asked Kiba to his teammates who were hidden in the bushes.

"I think I got a plan…here's what we gotta do…" trailed off Sasuke as he started explaining the plan.

Ten minutes later, Croc was still in the same position as before when he heard footsteps in the clearing, he looked up seeing Kiba running towards him Akamaru by his side.

Kiba took a swipe at Croc but the jonin just sidestepped it, the feral boy then followed it with a barrage of slashes and punches which were all avoided with little to no effort from the reptilian ninja.

'Damnit he's more slippery than a snake!' yelled Kiba in his mind.

This continued on for a fue minutes until Kiba got frustrated and used the **Beast imitation technique** along with Akamaru who used the** man beast clone technique**, they then jumped into the air and began spinning.

"**Fang over Fang**!" the Inuzuka heir yelled as two grey tornadoes sped towards Croc who smirked.

'Easy' he thought as he dodged the first tornado and held up his palm to intercept the second.

Kiba had no way of turning around at the moment so he just prayed his sensei wouldn't be skewered…much. But to the surprise of the three genin the tornado was stopped although it kept spinning, by the jonin's palm without much of an effort.

While Croc was distracted by Kiba, Akamaru still using the technique turned around towards the jonin's back. The green haired ninja just repeated his action with his other palm.

While he was open , Hinata and Sasuke rushed from opposite sides of their sensei, Hinata prepared a Jyuuken strike while Sasuke fired small fire balls from his mouth.

Seing this, Croc redirected Kiba and Akamaru towards Hinata who stopped and ducked to avoid the attacks. The jonin then turned to the Uchiha's technique and just blew on it making it dispel, but to his surprise their was multiple shuriken hidden by the flames who continued towards him.

They passed by him but he was ensnared in the ninja wire that was attached to them, he was about to rip them apart when he felt a palm strike to his back, he smiled.

"Well done y'all handled 15% just fine!" exclaimed Croc.

"That was 15%?!" yelled the new team 7.

"Yup you didn't think 'The Scourge of Konohagakure' could be touched by mere genin? Did you? If I had my way I could have killed you by just nicking your fingers" he said surprising them further.

"Wow! How would you do that nee-san?" Asked Sasuke acting ooc with enthusiasm.

"Simple as you may know lil' bro I've got a super-cool-awesome bloodline that gives me a lot of superhuman attributes such as high speed, super strength, steel hard skin, lizard like regeneration letting me grow any limb back, the ability to sense movement kinda like the Byakugan, Inuzuka like senses and to answer your question my cells can produce highly toxic poison so I only need to give you a small cut to transfer the poison to your body and kill you in the process"

"COOOOOL" Yelled Kiba jumping up and down with excitement at getting the most badass sensei in his opinion.

"But learn this: No power comes without a price" finished the jonin.

"Umm excuse me sensei but what was your price?" asked Hinata curious.

"You sure you want to see?" asked Croc. At their nods he sighed and took off his hat and cloak eliciting gasps from the genin.

Croc's face and body were green and full of scales, his eyes were blue and slated like a beast, his mouth was full of shark like teeth and his hair was dark green, spiky and reached his shoulders. His front and back were_ ripped_ and I don't mean a regular build, I mean rock hard muscles that looked _engraved_ in his body, but the thing that surprised them completely was the large lizard tail on his tail bone (He still had pants, just with a hole for the tail).

"W-what is that s-sensei?" asked Hinata afraid of her sensei's monster like looks.

"When I awakened my bloodline, some changes began to happen and you see the result. I want to ask you a question, now that you saw my appearance are you sure you still want to have a freak like me as your sensei?" asked Croc slightly fearful of rejection.

The three genin looked at him and saw that his eyes held a great deal of sadness and despair, they had thoughts of their own.

'So that's why nee-san never showed his face or body at my house…' thought Sasuke.

'Poor sensei, he must have had a hard life, I mean he would have always been rejected and treated like a pariah' Hinata thought.

'Oh man all those powers are AWESOME and if I had a body like that (he means the muscles) the ladies would be all over me… too bad it would make me look like this but it doesn't matter sensei is still the most badass person I know…well except for mom maybe' thought the Inuzuka heir.

They made their decision.

"Are you kidding me sensei? You're the coolest guy ever no way am I gonna turn down the opportunity to be trained by you!" said Kiba.

"Yea and who says looking like a crocodile is bad? That makes you even more awesome in my opinion nee-san!" said the Uchiha heir.

"Yes I agree with Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun, I'm sure you will be a great sensei for us and help us progress" finished Hinata.

"Thanks guys I'm touched hehe…Well see you tonight at Ichiraku's. Tomorrow we'll meet at the Hokage tower, team 7 will start missions in the morning then we'll have lunch and train in the afternoon. Dismissed and Oh! Bring your swim suits tomorrow you'll need it in the afternoon" grinned the jonin as he put back his coat and hat then disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving team 7 to their devices.

The three genin bid each other good bye and went their separate ways planning to tell their parents the good news.

***WITH KIBA***

Kiba arrived home and was greeted by his mother and sister.

"Hey mom! Sis! I just came back from my new team!" he yelled excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Who's your teammates and sensei?" Asked his mother Tsume Inuzuka.

"My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata-ch I mean Hinata Hyuuga, my sensei is a guy named Killer Croc" said Kiba, his sister looked surprised.

"Really runt? You got the Uchiha AND Hyuuga heirs? Well be sure not to slow them down too much" said Hana Inuzuka.

"HEY!" he yelled indignantly.

"And did you say your sensei was Croc-kun?" asked Hana excited.

"Yeah! He's the coolest and most awesome guy I ever seen! He even stopped mine and Akamaru's **Fang over fang jutsu** with just his palms!" the feral boy spoke fast.

"My he really lives up to the rumors… And Hana did you just added KUN to his name?…Ooooh my daughter's in loooove! *sniff* I'm so proud" said the feral woman teasingly only to have her daughter blush and stutter a little (**3**).

"MOM!" yelled the teenage girl blushing furiously.

"What? Can't a mother know who her daughter wants to date? And perhaps do other adult stuff with…" continued the mother while Hana's blush intensified.

"HAHA so sis got a crush on sensei!" teased Kiba.

"Oh shut up runt you think I DON'T know about your _attraction _to the Hyuuga heiress?" yelled Hana.

"Really Kibbles? You too? Oh my! I'm gonna have grand babies!" said Tsume with enthusiasm while wiping mock tears.

***WITH SASUKE***

"MOoOoOoOoOM!" Screamed Sasuke.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" came a melodious voice from inside the household.

"I came back from meeting with my new team!"

"Really? Who's your sensei and teammates?" asked his mother Mikoto Uchiha as she came out of the kitchen in an apron.

"I got Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga for teammates… And guess what?"

"What?"

"My sensei is Croc-neesan!" said Sasuke excitedly not noticing his mother's sad smile at the mention of the word 'nee-san' as she still couldn't get over the fact that one of her sons killed his most of his kin in one night then fled the village.

"Really? That's great! You have a great team! I hope you all become great ninjas!" she said with a smile at hearing her godson (Naruto) was teaching her son.

"Yeah and…umm…" trailed off Sasuke looking at the ground.

"What is it sweetie? Something troubling you?" asked Mikoto with worry.

"Well nee-san kinda... showed us his face… he asked us if we still wanted a freak like him as our sensei… Did you know about this?" his mother frowned at that but nodded.

"Yes..."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would scare you to see him like that"

"SCARE ME? But he's so cool and I told him it's not that bad being half-crocodile because it makes him badass" said sasuke with a grin, his mother smiled at that.

"That's good Sasu-chan maybe we can even invite him and the team to lunch some day" said Mikoto, she was afraid her son would reject his sensei once he saw his appearance like most people.

'Kushi-chan you would be so proud of your son' thought the raven haired woman.

***WITH HINATA***

A knock resounded in the office only to be answered by a strict "Open".

Hinata entered the room only to be greeted by her father behind his desk doing the clan's paperwork and trying to look cool and collected while on the inside he was close to ripping his hair out in frustration.

"H-hello father" said Hinata timidly, her father Hiashi Hyuuga looked at her not noticing her stutter.

"What is it daughter?" said the man in typical Hyuuga Cold ToneTM.

"Umm I came back from meeting my team, my teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba-k I mean Kiba Inuzuka, my sensei is Killer Croc" On the inside Hiashi smile.

'Well Minato let's see how far your legacy can take my little girl' thought the Hyuuga Clan Head. Contrary to everybody else's thought Hiaashi was NOT a freaking child abuser, he was also no dad of the year, he just had to keep appearances to protect his daughters from the council.

"Very well you may go now" he said.

**-END-**

**A/N:**

**(1) I just thought that Kiba has like the same personality as Naruto, he should be Hinata's crush since Naruto was not in the academy.**

**(2) In this fic only the conspirators for the coup were killed so there's still roughly a quarter of the Uchiha Clan alive, Sasuke's mom as well. Sasuke is kinda ooc so he will be a nice and a little childish but only around his clan and team 7.**

**(3) I don't know if I should give Naruto Hana AND (mystery girl) or just (mystery girl).**


End file.
